2011 Second Congress
split.]] The 2011 Second Congress was the congress of Lovia from 1 July 2011 until 31 January, 2012. It was preceded by the 2011 Provisional Congress and succeeded by the 2012 First Congress. The Congress was the first Congress to follow the rules of the 2011 State Reform, which reformed the Congress into an 100 member legislature. History The year 2011 began with the election of the 2011 Congress, which at first seemed as an active Congress and a promising force to Lovia. However, because of the Galahad v. The Brigade Trial against the just elected Prime Minister Ygo August Donia, the Donia I Government quickly became very inactive, and activity fell to an extreme low once Donia was imprisoned. Many popular Lovian politician refused to discuss or vote proposals in Congress. Despite the inactivity, in late April 2011, former prime minister Yuri Medvedev and MOTCs Marcus Villanova and Justin Abrahams put forward a proposal to create a Provisional Congress. Eventually, nine members were selected to become part of the new 2011 Provisional Congress and Marcus Villanova became the new Prime Minister of Lovia. The Provisional Congress formally began activities on 30 April 2011. Within the month, small protests began to break out in several cities demanding new elections and a democratically elected Congress. Prime Minister Villanova quickly ordered new elections, scheduled to begin on 30 May 2011 and end on 23 June 2011. With the passing of William Krosby's 2011 State Reform, the Congress was hugely reformed, now consisting of 100 members chosen by the numbers of votes of the electoral candidates. By 23 June, the Congress had been decided and the National Congressperson Order was created. The majority of Congress was part of a Progressive coalition known as the Progressive Congress Coalition. The Villanova II Government, consisting of members from the PCC, the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, and an independent, was accepted on July 14th, and William Krosby was elected Speaker of the Congress on July 15th. During the session of the Congress, a few new laws were added to the Federal Law, and some other statutes passed as well. The hamlet of Charleston, which before had just been a small community, was officially recognized by the government as a hamlet. The Congress tried to pass an Abortion Regulations Act, but was not able to do so due to arguments over what should be in the law. In October, an UNLOR task force in Lovia to help fight the Lovian Civil War was approved, the Federal Planning Bureau Act was repealed, and the Social Security Act was passed. When on October 3, 2011 Prime Minister Marcus Villanova left the CPL.nm for the Socialist Progressive Party, his former party responded by withdrawing 19 MOTC from the coalition. The coalition now holds only 50 seats and is lead by the Liberal Democratic Party. The CPL.nm, however, remains the biggest party in Congress. Composition The 2011 Second Congress was the first Congress to have 100 members. The Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) had the largest number of seats (25), and formed the Progressive Congress Coalition with other progressive parties to form the government coalition. When on October 3, 2011 Prime Minister Marcus Villanova left the CPL.nm, his former party responded by withdrawing 19 MOTC from the coalition. The coalition now holds only 50 seats and is lead by the Liberal Democratic Party. The CPL however remains the biggest party in Congress. Category:2011 Category:2011 Second Congress Category:Congress Category:Congress by year